1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wall form assemblies, more particularly to a method for locating a wall form assembly at an intended position on a floor of a concrete structure and to implements for use in the aforesaid locating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional modular wall form assembly, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,852, generally includes a plurality of vertical channel pieces coupled detachably side by side to one another, and a plurality of horizontal reinforcement members mounted detachably on inner sides of the channel pieces. The modular wall form assembly obviates the need to fasten together wood panels when forming concrete partition walls, and is reusable to result in cost benefits when applied in the construction of large structures, such as buildings.
In use, the conventional modular wall form assembly is usually assembled into an appropriate multi-sided configuration before being hoisted to an intended position on a floor of a concrete structure. A partition wall is formed when concrete in a pouring space confined by adjacent wall form assemblies hardens. At present, a lot of time and manpower is spent in checking and correcting the relative positions among the wall form assemblies on the floor of the concrete structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, boundaries 11 are marked on the floor 1 of a concrete structure before a wall form assembly 12 is hoisted onto the floor 1. As the wall form assembly 12 is lowered toward the floor 1, a number of people 13 guide the wall form assembly 12 at corners thereof to align the wall form assembly 12 with the boundaries 11.
Some of the drawbacks of the aforementioned conventional method for locating the wall form assembly 12 on the floor 1 are as follows:
1. Since the people 13 should be on the outer side of the wall form assembly 12 when the latter is aligned with the boundaries 11, the presence of a number of the wall form assemblies 12 on the floor 1 will severely limit the available space for movement of the people 13, thereby making the alignment process difficult to perform.
2. Even in the presence of sufficient space for movement of the people 13 on the floor 1, it is still difficult for the people 13 at the corners of the wall form assembly 12 to align the same with the boundaries 11.
3. A grid of reinforcing steel bars is normally embedded in each concrete partition wall. In the event that a large number of partition walls are to be formed on the floor 1, each grid can only be installed after one of the adjacent wall form assemblies 12, which confine the pouring space for the concrete partition wall, has been positioned on the floor 1 due to the limited size of the pouring space. Therefore, efficiency is adversely affected since installation of the grids or the wall form assemblies 12 cannot be completed at one time. In addition, the presence of the grids further complicates the process of aligning the other wall form assemblies with the respective boundaries.